Hampton's lunch
by runningformiles
Summary: Victoria não aguenta mais tantas mentiras e decide mudar sua vida. One-shot


Victoria tinha acabado de fazer sua maquiagem. Ela viu sua reflexo no espelho de seu quarto e não conseguiu gostar do que viu.

Por mais que seu rosto estivesse impecavelmente pintado, sua expressão era amarga. Não sentia a menor vontade de sair ou de ver qualquer outro ser humano. Tinha planejado um almoço com as organizadores de seu próximo evento beneficente.

Ela sabia o que todas pensavam dela. Sabia que, no fundo, ninguém se importava realmente com ela, mas com seu nome, seu status e, principalmente, seu cansada de de ter que colocar um sorriso falso a vida inteira pra pessoas de quem nem gostava verem e aprovarem.

Sabia, porém, que era a atuação era necessária. No mundo em que Victoria vive, ou você demonstra força ou te esmagam. Ou pior:esquecem de você, te enterram em um buraco de desimportância. Não era preciso muito para se causar isso a alguém nos Hamptons. Ela mesma sabia disso. Já havia feito com outros.

Então, fez o que sempre fazia. Sorriu. Pronto. A expressão no espelho estava mais bonita, mais cativante. Mais aceitá- vel. Levantou-se e saiu.

Chegando ao restaurante, avistou a mesa ocupada com as demais socialites com quem deveria almo ar. Juntou-se a elas.  
-Boa tarde, meninas. -Deu um sorriso e as cumprimentou amigavelmente.

O tempo foi passando, os assuntos foram sendo resolvidos, enquanto, discretamente fazia-se uma indireta passiva agressiva ora para uma, ora para outra. Tudo discretamente, afinal, elas eram mulheres de suposta n o saberia dizer quanto mais iria aguentar aquela insuportável farsa. Algo a estava deixando mais desconfortável do que o normal naquele dia, mas n o sabia o que. Talvez fosse o fato de que David tinha morrido naquela semana. Ela teve sua própria participação na culpa pelo fim da vida do homem que amava. A culpa pelas mentiras que contou lhe do a. Sentia vontade de, simplesmente, contar todos os podres que sabia sobre a vida de cada uma daquelas mulheres e depois sair, deixando-as se matarem em uma tragédia teatral. Viajando em sua pr pria fantasia, ela imaginou como come aria o barraco que terminaria com cadeiradas e comida voando para todos os lados. Riu sozinha da própria momento, a garçonete que estava atendendo sua mesa passou e, olhando pra ela, disse animada:

-Mas que sorriso bonito você tem!- e depois foi atender a um pedido em outra mesa. Victoria ficou um tempo parada sem acreditar. Aquela tinha sido a expressão facial mais honesta que tinha visto em muito tempo. Receber elogios não era algo novo para ela. Não foi isso que a surpreendeu. Foi a verdade que transparecia no olhar daquela moça. Foi a falta de algum interesse por trás daquela afirmação. "Ser que ela n o sabe quem eu sou?" pensou. "E se ela nem se importar com quem eu sou?Também é possível." Victoria ficou se perguntando por que alguém faria algo assim. Falar alguma coisa boa sobre alguém, sem esperar nada em troca, simplesmente, pela intenção de elogiar outra pessoa.

Uma pequena alegria resplandeceu em seus olhos naquele momento. Ela não precisava viver daquele jeito, sempre cercada de mentiras. A verdade ainda era falada em algum lugar. Ainda não estava morta. Victoria precisava sair dali naquele exato segundo. Sua vida a esperava. Ela queria parar de mentir. Pelo menos um pouco que fosse. Não queria deixar a verdade morrer dentro dela. Aquela felicidade foi sua força naquele momento. Não estava, meramente rejeitando sua companhia a um bando de piruas falsas e interesseiras. Estava rejeitando todo um universo, no qual não aguentava mais viver.

Talvez ela ainda pudesse se redimir pelo que fez David Clark sofrer. Talvez. Não era muito, mas ela precisava seguir em frente e tentar. Devia existir algo que ela pudesse fazer. A remissão podia não ser impossí -se.

-Não vai ficar para a sobremesa, Victoria, querida?- uma das suas "amigas" perguntou.

-Adeus, meninas. Tenho um compromisso inadiável agora para o qual não posso me atrasar. - diversos olhares interrogatórios se dirigiam ela. "como algo poderia ser mais importante do que esse almoço?" muitas questionavam. " Quem ela pensa que ?", " Aonde ser que vai?, "Com quem vai se encontrar?", "Inadiável?Pode ser um novo amante..."Victoria sabia que seria julgada, mas não se importava mais com nenhuma delas. Foi em direção à saída.

Lembrou-se da filha de David, Amanda. Aquela podia ser sua chance de reparar seus erros, consertar o que havia causado de mal aquela menina, agora já mais velha, poderia ser seu primeiro passo. Não sabia se conseguiria lhe dar qualquer ajuda ou melhorar qualquer coisa, pois o estrago havia sido grande, mas só o fato de tentar já era melhor do que qualquer outra alternativa.

Olhou pela porta de vidro e viu o sol batendo em uma árvore na calçada. Era hora de buscar a felicidade. Genuinamente sorriu e saiu.


End file.
